fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Out of Many Chapter 10
Out of Many 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 Chapter 10: A History's Connection Written by The mysterious symbols behind said purple-clad one spun super-fast as he came over to me. "Behold, for I am the Master of the One Race, the Souless!" he said to me, displaying his evil power and casting an unnatural shadow over us. I didn't have to ask who the other one was. Something in my head told me who... E..E...Eton...? That was the name I came up with. In my state of thought, this Master guy was introducing me to said other person: "...and so brings us to the end of this man's horrible past! Eton, the Head Souless!" So his name was Eton...how did I know that? "Wh...what do you want with us?" the girl asked, shaking. "Oh, for you two, you'll have the honor of serving me and Her Greatness as two powerful Souless! As for you, Eton..." The Master quickly pulls out a dagger, colored like his mysterious symbol thing, and aims to stab Eton. In this moment, Eton takes both of our hands and pulls us into running away. Enraged, the Master follows us in a purple energy sphere, leaving a trail of deadly purple fire behind him. "What are we doing?" I ask Eton. "You'll see. Master cannot dodge what I am going to do at the edge of the Mainland." he replies. So, we're heading somewhere beyond this area... "I'm scared..." is all the girl can say, holding on to me as we run with the newly-traitorial Head Souless. I tell her that we'll be fine, even though I am not so sure myself... Once we reach the water, Eton tells us to get in his boat and watch. Using his symbol thing, he gathers water from the sea and blasts it into the purple sphere the Master is in, shattering it. The Master falls to the ground, in a state of temporary powerlessness. After that, Eton jumps into the boat, unhooks it from the post, and we float out into the sea, headed for a smaller island... "That island is going to sink, hopefully with Master in tow. The volcano erupting has ensured its fate..." he begins. "As for you two, it's time I explain some things. I know you've just met me and all, but I have served Master for a long time now, and I know it might sound weird to you, boy, but what this girl has told you about how the world generates as you go through it is a lie. A ploy to get you to explore the land and for us, the Souless to find you." "Why did she tell me then?" Eton stops the girl from trying to answer. "Quiet, I'll tell him. You get yourself together still. She told you because she was very, very close to becoming one of us. The Master had his eyes set on her since I became a Souless. She's been evading us for a while, but always greets the new ones, such as yourself, and tells you the lie so you will explore and meet us. She wants to find the one that will destroy us." "Okay, now I'm really confused, but whatever. You may have this never-ending knowledge and all, but can you answer this: who...are we?" Eton paused for a moment. And then, he realized my question's meaning. "I can tell you that as well, but I'd rather save the details for you to figure out. All I can say is that you and this girl share a connection, and the reason Igne was corrupted and tasked with getting both of you was because he was what broke it. I opposed this choice by Master, because I knew it wouldn't work. Only I could awaken you, because I'm...a part of you. You cannot be corrupted." I just sat in silence. In thought. If Eton is a part of me, and he is a Souless, that does indeed mean I cannot be corrupted. I sit and wait for him to explain more. "When you entered this world, it was because Master made a mistake in corrupting you in the first place. He split your soul with your physical form. Then, he corrupted your soul to make me, your Souless. However, I had no body, but it formed out of what I became. You, the physical form, produced an identical soul for yourself. That soul cannot be corrupted, because it would interfere with my life here, and I hold far more importance than just serving Master..." "And what of the girl? Who is she? And Master? And the Great One? And Ig-" Eton stopped me. "The girl's identity I do not know, I only know you two held a connection in the real world...Master I do not know either...nor the Great One...but Igne, he is the one who took the girl from you in the real world, only corrupted as a Souless to server Master, of course." At this point, we reached Unity Rock. The girl and I finally officially met. "Hi..." I began. "I guess you know a lot about me from what Eton said...I'm Nick." Just like that it came out. My real name. I had no idea until this point of what it was. Maybe Eton's knowledge is bringing back memories... "Yeah..." she began. "I don't know myself anymore than Eton does...I'm Megan." From the look on her face, I could tell she just recalled her name as well. Thunder still rattled the world as the storm grew worse. We could see a purple sphere rise from the sinking Mainland. I could then see the clouds part, a spectral hand grab the Master from the space, and lift him up, never to be seen again... And I knew I knew We were here to get to the Great One. This was it. This was how we found out who we are... And how to get home. Next in the series: One. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapters Category:Out of Many Chapters Category:Forgotten Unity